


Just Writings and Ramblings

by DocterCaboom



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: They're both stuck in an apocalyptic world. Both are not what they are. No one knows what's going on. The Leviathan rumbles, shaking the library. Pages fall from books, beginning a new and mismatched story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can have this story. I'm not exactly sure what's going on.

Light flashed into her eyes only for the light to be cut down by heavy darkness. 'What happened?' she wondered.

* * *

"I am called the Son of God, or the Un-Sinned by the locals, but you can call me by the only name I know; Jesus." The man exclaimed as he continued cutting through the bonds constraining her to the chair.

Shock and surprise wormed itself onto her face. 'Is this guy really claiming to be the real Jesus? There's no way' She thought to herself as she rubbed her wrist with her newly freed hands.

"Don't let them call you anything like that though, or they'll never stop. I don't claim to be the Son of God, or the," Jesus paused to make air quotes as he said, "Un-Sinned. In fact, I can't be. I don't speak the same, I don't think the same, and according to that book we both have, I have committed multiple sins. Of course, me and him seem to have the same powers."

"You mean the Bible?" She asked.

"Is that what it's called? For the past..." he pauses for a second, then, "...2000 years, I've known my book as the Essense. I know I said it as if I am trying to say Essence but that's not how it's said. The people of the area in which I found it in were the ones who called it that."

"2000 years? That's a long time!" She stated in a manner of surprise.

"Not really," he pauses as if he was about to say something else when he stands up. "Ok, enough talking, we need to get out of here or those zqmps will catch us both. Take one last look, cause this is the only good part of this world."

She decided to take his word for it and scanned the room; A scorched rug covered the middle of the floor, the burnt chair rested on the rug as if it was a man shot down in his living room, there were two buckets of water next to the door, a cold but wrathful air radiated from the closest bucket and diseased air seemed to warm the other bucket, the door showed signs of cracking into ember-like wisps, a painting resided on the wall next to the one with the door, the painting was blurry as if something corrupted it then burned it in a cleansing fire, and then finally, a gout of water reaching up as if it was fire desiring more kindle.

"Ready?" Jesus asked her.

"Yeah..." She responded.

"I'm gonna open the door in twenty seconds. Before I open it, think of the strongest thing you can and hold onto it. You'll die if you don't... You might wanna hold onto my arm."

She nodded then put her arms around his. 'What should I think of? Fuck, he said I would die if I don't think of something... Oh god I'm going to die! He just got to number ten... I need some—got it, Tree roots!'

"One!"

Fire flooded into the room, not from the opened door, but from the chair. It exploded, sending burning splinters everywhere.

The light flashed in her eyes again. Dark tree roots snuffed out the blinding offense quick.

* * *

Sand. Sand was everywhere.

A line from a movie flashed into her mind, "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere."

Lines of starlight clashed in the dark as if in a war like state. She watched the sky with bewilderment.

"Best not to watch the sky too long, or you won't be walking anymore."

She turned to his voice. He was just sitting there, legs crossed, a piece of cloth covering his eyes that desired to see the action in the sky as if it was a play.

She began to feel tired, more tired than she had ever felt. She hit the ground, but did not hurt. The ground would have felt of remorse but happiness if she focused but instead she thought, 'It feels like a cloud.' She closed her eyes and began to rest.

The starlight began to fade away as if an intermission was called.

"I need you..." Jesus whispered to whomever that was.

"She needs you..." Jesus responded to whomever that was.

Jesus let the sour and burning air serenade his sweet and chilling body to sleep.


End file.
